tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Yawrugrik
Yawrugrik is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is the leader of a gnoll tribe known as the Talon Striders. Biography Yawrugrik serves as alpha of the Talon Striders, a tribe of gnolls on the south island known for riding velociraptors. Yawrugrik has his own raptor named Slurag Yawrugrik lost his mate some time before the abyssal outbreak in Jahal Cove. He has a brother-in-law named Quickin. Appearance Yawrugrik is a tall, towering gnoll adorned in armor made from dinosaur bones with a skull on his chest. Personality Yawrugrik commands respect whenever he enters the room. Unlike the other gnolls, he speaks almost perfect common, and is much more focused when holding a conversation. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Yawrugrik's tribe captured an elf named Viktor when he fled to the south island escaping from navy forces. Yawrugrik knew of Viktor's ability to raise the dead, so, instead of killing him, Yawrugrik offered him the chance to spare his life if he would revive the gnoll's dead mate. This conversation was seen by Arundhati in episode ten. Shortly after depositing Viktor inside their volcano den in episode eleven, Yawrugrik's tribe was approached by Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, Gulfur, Captain Ave Lo, Arundhati, and Troy Hultch, who were pursuing Viktor. Wake and Ave Lo told Yawrugrik that Viktor's experiments would only create abyssal monsters, so Yawrugrik agreed to let them interrogate him. However, going into the volcano, they discovered that Viktor had escaped, killed all the gnolls guarding him, and turned them into abyssal. Enraged at the sight, Yawrugrik mounted Slurag and slaughtered all the abyssal gnolls. He then guided the party through the volcano and led the non-navy members down one of two forked paths. He often stood to the side while the party investigated each room, but only took offense when Wake burned down his torture chamber while destroying a mind flayer tadpole. When passing through a pathway filled with sulfuric water, Yawrugrik was the final member to make the swim. His armor got snagged on a rock and he nearly drowned, but was saved by Wake. When the party was having trouble lifting Slurag up a ledge, Yawrugrik barked at him to be still, allowing the others to pull him up. After meeting up with the navy officers, Yawrugrik helped to fight against Viktor's abyssal mind flayer guards. Several times throughout the fight, Yawrugrik was nearly killed by the mind flayers, but he managed to kill several of them in return. When Viktor was mutated into an abyssal mind flayer hybrid, Yawrugrik managed to fight through his psyonic attack that left Ave Lo, Troy, Arundhati, and Slurag incapacitated. He charged straight at Viktor and did a bit of damage, but was turned to stone. He remained stone until the end of the battle, when Ezra cured him by pouring a healing potion onto him. Chapter Two In episode twelve, Yawrugrik and Slurag attended the party at the Flappy Singray to celebrate the death of Viktor. They spent their time hanging out with Glorriosa and Zia'ka. Yawrugrik and Glorriosa appeared in episode thirteen to say their final goodbyes to the Lockwood Natural Wonders. Notes & Trivia * Yawrugrik was a potential recruitable party member, but the players all agreed that it wouldn't be right to take a chief away from his people, so they passed on him. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}